The present invention relates to a method of producing a benzaldehyde compound.
A benzaldehyde compound represented by formula (3)
(wherein, Q represents a hydrogen atom or a halogen atom, and Ar represents a phenyl group optionally substituted with at least one group selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and halogen atoms.) is useful as a production intermediate of a bactericide (see, e.g., JP-A No. 9-95462 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,980).
As the method of producing a benzaldehyde compound represented by formula (3), a method comprising oxidation of the corresponding benzyl halide compound is disclosed in JP-A No. 9-95462, and a method comprising reduction of the corresponding benzonitrile compound is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,980.